


Father and Daughter Bonding

by JudeMathis



Category: D.Gray-man, Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another roleplay scene dealing with Yu Kanda and Alice Baskerville</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and Daughter Bonding

**Kanda's pov**

 I was sitting outside with Yuuna while Alice and Daisuke had gone into town since Alice wanted to have some bonding time with Daisuke. She also wanted me to bond with Yuuna which is why I was spending some time with her today. Yuuna did sometimes act like her mother, but there have been times where I have seen my personality build up inside her especially when Daisuke and Yuuna get into their normal arguments which tend to happen a lot, but that is usually normal when when you are dealing with two years old. I was sitting underneath one of the trees looking through a random book while Yuuna was nearby picking flowers and turning them into a crown which she was probably taught by one of her other family members that were on the side of the Nightray family. It wouldn't surprise me if it was Nyx who taught her how to make a crown of flowers since she used to do it all the time when she was younger, I smiled lightly before turning a page to continue reading the book that was held in my hands. I would look up at different times to make sure that Yuuna was still nearby since I knew that Alice would have my neck literally if Yuuna ended up wandering off since the woods around this area can be dangerous for a two year old. I was about to turn another page in the book when I suddenly heard a scream come from Yuuna's mouth which caused me to look up quickly because the scream sounded down right terrified. My eyes went wide before I stood up quickly while grabbing ahold of Mugen because a small horde of akuma were standing in front of Yuuna and I. I cursed before the akuma moved to fire, but I was able to grabbed ahold of Yuuna quickly holding her close to me while I deflected a bullet from one the akuma with my sword easily. I glared in anger at the akuma before dodging another one of their attacks as Yuuna clutched the front of my shirt tightly while she hid her face into my chest out of fear. I kept a tight hold on Yuuna before moving to defeat one of the akuma without giving it a chance to attack again then I turned to face the the rest of the akuma that were before us. I twisted Mugen in a circle and dodged another attack before moving to slice another one in half causing it to explode as Yuuna let out a small screech of fear. I was above to move to go after another one when suddenly I felt something wrap around my foot quickly causing me to lose my balance, I looked up before seeing a level two standing in front of us with vines coming out of its back as I thought to myself 

 "This is bad...." 

 I took my sword and sliced the vine off of my foot before standing up with Yuuna still in my arms as the akuma growled in anger about what I had just done. I cut a few more of the vines that were coming toward us even though one of them had managed to hit me in the side, but protecting my daughter was more important to me at the moment. I'd rather get injured then letting her get hurt because Alice would throw a fit if our little girl ended up getting hurt by one of the akuma. I cut the vines again before taking my chance to flee with Yuuna so I could get her to a safe place where I could use my innocence to create a barrier that would hold off the akuma for a little bit if they did find us. I turned away from the akuma before moving away from the akuma while carrying Yuuna in my arms keeping her facing away from the enemies of my organization. While I was running at a distance away, I felt a vine hitting me right in the shoulder blade causing the bone to obviously shatter I gritted my teeth before grabbing Mugan with the exact same arm and cut right through the vine while ignoring the pain that was going through my arm. The akuma backed off in a lot of pain since I did send some insects to chew at the vine also which gave us a good chance to escape. I was soon able to find a cave that was hidden pretty well by trees and other plants before going inside of it once I found out that it was empty and no danger could harm my daughter or myself. I took Mugen and placed it into the ground that would help form a barrier since it obviously already knew about the danger around the area because the barrier quickly which would give us a fighting chance against the akuma until either they would leave or help arrives. I sat down on the ground leaning against one of the boulders while Yuuna stayed in my lap still hiding her face into the front of my shirt while her shoulders shook slightly in fear. I placed my hand that could still move on top of her head and started to stroke her hair gently 

 "Everything is okay Yuuna, you're safe now."

 She moved her head slightly before looking up at me with her eyes that matched mine and nodded 

 "Okay daddy."

 I smiled lightly at her and wrapped my good arm around her since I knew that she would not be leaving my lap anytime soon which I couldn't really blame her on that. I winced slightly when I moved my shoulder a little bit testing to see if I could figure out if anything was actually broken and it was obvious that my shoulder blade was shattered so I knew that I would not be wielding my innocence anytime soon because of the pain that was in my arm. My side injury was just a small gash which was starting to already heal so I wasn't that worried about it since I knew that my healing abilities would take care of it without a problem. I leaned my head back against the boulder when Yuuna asked 

"Daddy? Will Momma come looking for us?"

 I looked down at her and nodded while touching her head gently 

 "She will, I bet she is already looking."

 Yunna nodded before snuggling into me wanting comfort, I guess that this would be a father-daughter bonding time even though I wish it was under better circumstances instead of having the akuma try to attack us. I looked up at the barrier as I could tell that the akuma were still searching around since I could see shadows moving from time to time, I glared and kept Yuuna close to me hoping that the enemies of the Black Order would not find us and that they would just leave. 

 

**Alice's pov**

 Daisuke and I had entered from a nice day spending around the town and he got to play at the park which made him really happy. I smiled lightly at him as we entered the house before he went to go see if he could go find Kanda and Yuuna since I knew that he would want to tell them about everything that had happened. I placed the bags of groceries that I had gotten from the market on the counter before all of a sudden Daisuke came back and he looked like he was about to cry, I kneeled down in front of him and asked while placing my hands gently on his shoulders 

 "What's wrong Daisuke?"

 He looked up at me before saying 

 "I can't find Daddy and Yunna, they aren't here."

 My eyes went wide at what he said before I picked him up while walking down the hallway before getting the attention of Reim who would be upstairs writing down in the record books 

 "Reim, get down here! We have a situation!"

 I bit my lip in worry hoping that Kanda and Yuuna were all right because whatever or whoever has caused them to disappear will pay big time for harming my family. No one goes after my family especially my children and my husband unless they seriously have a big death with that they want. 

 

***hours later- still Alice's pov***

 I was sitting in the chair looking out on the balcony from the back of the house holding Kanda's jacket while Daisuke was asleep on his small bed. A small search party had been sent out to go find Kanda and Yuuna, but they hadn't had any luck because the only clue that they had was Kanda's jacket which was found a scene with a lot of bullet holes through trees and on the ground. The only thing that could of caused that kind of damage was the akuma who are very dangerous to anyone especially to young children. I clutched Kanda's jacket tightly while biting my lip to hold back my tears because I was seriously worried about my loved ones who were hopefully somewhere out there still alive. I placed my face into Kanda's jacket as my shoulders shook since I really didn't know what to do at the moment because there was no sign of Kanda or Yuuna anywhere. I was hoping that they were both together safe from the danger of the akuma that were once here. The wind picked up and I felt a slight chill telling me that it was getting a little bit colder since night had started to fall, I moved to get up so I could close the doors to the balcony so Daisuke wouldn't get cold from the wind. I turned to face back out to the field out before me when I saw that something was moving toward the house while using a black looking stick possibly to help them keep balance as if the black mass was trying not to fall over. I walked back out to the balcony before grabbing some binoculars that were nearby which was used for look out by myself today just in case Kanda or Yuuna appeared while the search parth was out looking for them. I looked through the binoculars and focused on the figure who was also carrying something in their arms then my eyes went wide as the figures came into focus. The figures were Kanda and Yuuna who both looked terrible from whatever had happened to them, I put the binoculars down before shouting while moving to the railing above the ground floor 

 "Reim! Get some medical hands now and some blankets! I found Kanda and Yuuna, they are approaching from the backside of the house!''

 I grabbed ahold of Kanda's jacket knowing that Kanda would rather have it then some blanket before running outside to the back part of the house. Kanda was still walking toward the house holding Yuuna close to him, I could see the obvious pain written across Kanda's face which told me that he was wounded since he was using his sword to help keep himself balanced. I ran over to Kanda quickly as his knees were about to give out before catching his arm and helped him sit down carefully then I placed my hands on the side of his face while kissing his forehead 

 "Thank goodness, are both of you all right?"

 Kanda nodded while I took Yunna into my arms, she was obviously sleeping probably from exhaustion, but I didn't see any injuries on her which told me that she didn't get hurt. I placed Kanda's jacket over his shoulders gently since he was clutching his left shoulder which told me that he had gotten hurt. Reim soon came out with a few blankets and some medical hands that would be able to help Kanda and Yuuna with whatever they had, I smiled happily though while trying to fight back my tears because Kanda and Yuuna were safe and the medical hands deemed that their wounds weren't too serious. Kanda wasn't very happy that he would have to keep his left shoulder still and in a brace until the shattered bone healed which meant that he wouldn't be able to practice with his sword for a little while. Two things did come out of this though, Kanda and Yuuna came home safe and they got the bonding time that they seriously needed even though it was under the type of circumstances that I really didn't want them to deal with, but not everything can happen the way you want it to. 


End file.
